Shower Etiquette
by Rachael1510
Summary: My oneshot on the now infamous shower scene with Beca and Chloe.


Shower Etiquette

I know this should be another chapter of President's Daughter, but this is a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. Still don't own Pitch Perfect.

Beca slammed the lid of her laptop down in frustration, she just couldn't get the two songs to mix together, she decided to grab a shower and see if the unlimited hot water cascading down her tense shoulder muscles would help unlock her musical abilities. Beca gathered together her shower stuff and shrugged on her robe and made her down the hall to the shower block.

Beca hummed quietly as she entered the shower block, she hated the fact she had to shower with other students. Who knew what weird habits other students had! Which is why she was showering at almost 1am in the morning, there shouldn't be anyone else around for her to worry about. Beca just couldn't relax with other people around.

Beca's humming soon turned into singing a few bars of the song she was trying to mix "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose" as she made her way into an empty shower cubicle and switched the water on.

In another cubicle at the other side of the admittedly rather large shower block, a senior student's head snapped up at the sound of the lovely voice singing her favourite song Titanium. The redhead gave a large smile as she listened to the rest of the lyrics until the water Beca had switched on drowned out the rest of the song and Chloe could no longer hear it. Chloe quietly made her way to the occupied stall.

Unaware of anyone else being in the shower, Beca had started singing louder as the warm water ran down her body. As her back was to the shower curtain, she never noticed it being pulled back and a figure standing there.

Chloe instantly recognised the student in the shower even though she was seeing her from behind. It was the little brunette from the activities fair who said she couldn't sing. She had intrigued Chloe from the minute Chloe had spoken to her. Chloe had always known she was attracted to both sexes and while tall, dark and handsome was her usual attraction. The brunette ticked 2 of out 3 boxes.

Chloe found herself smiling at Beca's lovely voice and couldn't help herself exclaiming "You can sing!" Beca startled so badly, she almost slipped in the wet shower stall. Chloe stepped forward to prevent her from falling, although Beca didn't fall, it left the two girls naked bodies pressed closely together.

Beca flushed as she quickly stepped back, she tried to grab anything to cover her nude body. Seeing nothing, her hands flew to cover her exposed junk. "Dude! What the hell!"

Chloe leaned towards Beca and reached past her to switch the water off "Why did you lie earlier, you're an amazing singer"

"Seriously, I'm naked. Not having this conversation" Beca frantically looked anywhere but at Chloe, her eyes eventually landing on the ceiling, so she could avoid looking at Chloe's body. The quick glimpse she had gotten, made her bite a lip to avoid groaning out loud.

Chloe didn't let deter her "You have to audition for the Bella's"

"Dude, I can't concentrate on what your saying till you cover up"

"Please, consider it, we once sang back up for Prince, he's tiny" Chloe stepped forward and her hand accidently knocked the shampoo bottles that Beca had grabbed to cover herself.

"Oops, sorry. You were singing Titanium, right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam, my lady jam" Chloe says shooting Beca a wink.

"I seriously didn't need to know that, now get out"

"I'm not leaving till you sing"

Beca realised pretty quickly that the pretty redhead from the activities fair wasn't going to leave, so decided that if she sung, the crazy redhead would leave, she hesitantly turned around and started to sing the chorus, after the first line, the redhead joined in and they harmonised perfectly. As they sung together, Beca found her eyes wandering the redhead's body, she noticed that Chloe's eyes were doing the same thing.

As the song drew to a close, the chemistry between the two was unmistakable, Chloe couldn't help herself and stepped forward, the two girls locked eyes and Chloe leaned forward to connect her lips to Beca's. Beca couldn't deny that she found Chloe attractive and actively participated in the kiss. It was electric between them.

As the kiss broke and Beca drew away to take a breath, the girls heard someone else padding through the shower block, not wanting anyone else to see Beca naked and intrude on their moment, Chloe pulled the curtain across and switched the water back on.

"Dude"

"What? I'm not leaving. We were totes having a moment"

"Who said anything about leaving" Beca smirked as she pulled the redhead closer to her wet naked body. "You're going to wash my hair to make up for interrupting my shower"

Chloe just grinned and went about gently washing and conditioning Beca's hair. They didn't speak. Beca was enjoying the feeling of Chloe's fingers gently massaging her scalp. Beca retuned the favour for Chloe. All to soon it was over and Beca switched the water off and leant around Chloe to grab her towel.

Beca didn't know how to act around the redhead now that she was covered up. Chloe however didn't have the same problem; she drew the curtain back and stepped out in all her naked glory to grab her towel from across the room. "You have no shame Chloe"

"Why would I? I'm pretty confident about all this"

Beca found herself nodding and thinking yeah, she should be.

Once Chloe had gathered her things and finally had a towel around her body, she swished past Beca to exit with a cheery "See you at auditions" Chloe left practically bouncing, she couldn't wait to tell Aubrey that she had found a potential Bella.

Beca was left standing alone in the shower block looking bemused, she couldn't quite decide if it all had been a weird dream or if it had actually happened. She decided to attend auditions, even if was just to grab the redhead's number.

Chapter 2

Beca had joined the Bella's. She just couldn't resist Chloe's puppy dog eyes and pout. She knew it was Chloe who had persuaded Aubrey to allow Beca into the Bella's. Aubrey really didn't like Beca, Beca knew that and took every opportunity to needle the blonde captain. She really couldn't phantom how someone like Chloe was best friends with the super uptight captain.

Beca and Chloe hadn't furthered their fledging attraction to each other, but they met in the shower block at least once a week, completely unplanned. It was like the redhead had her schedule memorised and could predict when Beca would shower. Beca still hadn't figured out why Chloe was showering in the Freshman showers.

The second time the redheaded senior had showered with Beca, she did it casually and had just swept the curtain aside and stepped in as if she was by herself. Beca had been just as startled as before but this time Chloe had pressed her body fully against Beca's to prevent her from falling. She took over washing Beca's hair without saying a word.

To Beca's surprise, she had let Chloe take over without even a token protest. She didn't know what it was about the senior, but she just felt so comfortable in her presence.

It was becoming habit for Beca to check her surroundings before showering, she didn't even startle anymore when Chloe invaded her showers. Chloe found her the night before the mixer knowing Beca was nervous. Beca found herself soothed by the redheaded senior's presence and felt more confident of the next day's event.

"Well that was a disaster" Beca mused to herself upon reflection of the days event. She had just got to her dorm room and was pulling off the annoying flight attendant uniform and into her favourite casual jeans and tank. Putting back in her 'ear monstrosities' as the blonde Nazi Captain liked to call them, she checked herself in the mirror before grabbing her shower stuff and heading over to Chloe's. According to the Bella's group chat, everyone bar Chloe and Beca were out drowning their sorrows over todays embarrassment.

Chloe's dorm room was on the other side of campus, Beca just wanted to see her especially after the news Chloe had shared with the group regarding her nodes. Beca had done a quick google search to research the condition. This was going to be the first time that Beca had invaded Chloe's shower. Chloe always knew when Beca was feeling upset, nervous and comforted the younger girl with her presence. Beca was hoping to do the same for Chloe.

Beca quietly disrobed outside Chloe's shower stall, she knew it was Chloe's as she recognised Chloe's robe outside. Taking a deep breath, Beca pulled the curtain aside and stepped in. The senior hadn't noticed her yet but Beca could see her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs, she stepped forward and pulled the sobbing redhead into a backwards embrace.

Chloe tensed at first but recognised the small frame of Beca and soon relaxed back into the embrace, she turned so her head was resting in the crook of Beca's neck. Beca found herself murmuring nonsense into Chloe's ear just to try and calm her down. Eventually Chloe's sobs quietened but she never pulled away from the embrace.

They finished their shower routine in silence and threw on robes to walk back to Chloe's dorm, where the fell asleep together curled up like puppies on Chloe's single bed.


End file.
